Quentin's Hard Dose of Reality
by LycoX
Summary: Quentin winds up with his own dose of reality during Damaged.


**Quentin's Hard**

 **Dose of Reality**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Though if I did own Flarrow, BarryLinda would still be a thing. And now the one shot you've all been waiting for! This is set during the first season's Damaged episode and during the polygraph test.**

* * *

As Oliver stared at the table in front of him after Detective Lance had asked him if he had ever killed anyone, various faces had flashed across his mind of those he had. And if he was being honest with himself, he was rather tird of the man's dislike of him over what happened with Sara, plus the Hell he was putting his family through in his man hunt to bring him down in what would likely be Sara's name but masked as his bringing down a dangerous vigilante. His silence so far was giving Quentin Lance ammo as he was starting to think he had the punk in a corner as the weight of the guilt of all those deaths was finally getting to him. Laurel was starting to grow concerned over her ex's silence.

"Yes, I have." Oliver finally said and completely surprising everyone in the room.

Quentin smirked happily at the punk for finally admitting his guilt and was about to say something when the archer continued on. "I was on an island for five years and I did what I had to in order to survive and make it home. I lied about being alone there but I did that as the memories are too raw for me to talk about. Yes, I ended lives on that island but if I hadn't of done it, they would have killed me instead."

He was looking right at Quentin as he said all this and Laurel was looking at her ex in wide eyed shock at hearing him say all that. Learning he had been tortured and scarred was one thing but this was another entirely for the girl. Standing up and leaning over the table to get closer to the man despite the fact he knew it was probably a bad idea, he spoke up again. "I lost friends on that island and the boy I was also died there. Am I sorry for taking Sara on that boat? Yes, Yes I am but am thankful as Hell that she didn't make it to that island as she would have had to go through what I did." It was somewhat harsh but true in his view, even if he was lying about her dying on the Gambit. No, her death had come when aboard the Amazo…

A look of rage was covering Quentin's face and Laurel was getting really worried he was about to do something really bad. "I am NOT this Hood person you seem to think I am and pinning that on me is short sighted of you just cause of your hatred of me over what happened to Sara. You've heard I have scars but you haven't seen them." Even though he had a plan in place to keep things from going South, the chance to let loose on the man who pretty much hated him was like a weight off his chest as it took two to tango and Sara could have easily said no to his offer.

So in reality they were both at fault for going on the Gambit for its final sail. Oliver then stood up and pulled off the equipment needed to monitor him to ensure he was telling the truth and what he did next surprised and even horrified the three occupants in the room. Pulling off his shirt, the three could see various scars and even a few tattoos on his body as he turned himself around so that they could see it all. He knew it was a dangerous risk since Laurel's father was likely to recognize the Bratva tattoo on him but at the moment he didn't give a damn as the man couldn't do anything to him over it for the time being as it was un-related to this.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Lance got out unhappily at the direction this was all taking.

"Showing you the Hell I went through on Lian Yu. Hell that Sara was thankfully spared and I think I'm already suffering enough WITHOUT you adding more to it. My family is trying to heal and all you're doing is trying to rip it apart again and how you can live with yourself over that is beyond me."

"YOU'RE A KILLER WITH ARROWS AND BOATS!" Lance roared out as if it explained everything as he knocked back the chair into the wall and leaned over the table with his hands on it and glaring angrily at Oliver. Laurel was at a loss for what to do as the sight of her ex's scarred body was too much for her to handle at the moment.

Oliver gave a glare of his own at the Detective and the polygraph checker had to gulp at the sight of it. "If that's all you have to defend yourself _Detective_ then this whole case of yours is over with. And I promise you now, I will win and I will have your badge." And that was a promise and he didn't give a damn if it made things worse between him and the Lances as he was done with the man's hate towards him. Its one thing to grieve but to direct all your hate onto one person is another entirely. He's not innocent by any means and if he could he would do things with Sara differently so that she was still alive today.

"Sara would be ashamed of how you are acting." His words incensed the grieving father even further and before he could stop himself, he went after Oliver. Only to miss and fall hard to the ground.

"Dad!" Laurel called out and rushed to help him up while being very unhappy with Ollie's last words as she felt he had no right to say that!

Looking down angrily at Quentin after pulling on his shirt, he spoke up again. "I have been tortured, nearly killed, seen others die, done torturing myself, and took life with my own hands all so that I could make it home again. The scars and tattoos on my body are all examples of all of those experiences. And I didn't come back to deal with your hate as I have enough of my own self hate. Learn to deal with your issues before it gets you in serious trouble." Again, he couldn't find it in him to give a damn over what he was saying even if it was a bit far.

"But yeah, I killed Sara Lance and I regret it more than anything." And with that, he was gone from the very silent room as Laurel looked on with tears in her eyes while her father seathed in rage and made promises to himself that this was not over and he would do everything he could to see that little bastard thrown in prison for the rest of his life!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this will have been worth the wait despite it possibly not being what any of you thought it might be like! This may be the last of the Dose of Reality stories unless you guys have ideas for more that I could do. Special thanks to Naitch03 and his Past is Prologue story as it was a big help in getting this going. R and R!**


End file.
